The Comfort of Company
by Olive The Whovian
Summary: This is NOT a TenToo Rose story. This is just a quick story to entertain you all while I work on the next TenToo Rose story. Anyway, it's set after the Impossible Planet. The Doctor comforts Rose and it's just super cute :) enjoy! (PS I emailed about adding Tony to the character list and he's been added now so spread the word!)


The Doctor sat in the TARDIS control room, fiddling with levers and buttons. He wasn't actually doing anything, he just needed something to keep his hands occupied. He was worried about Rose. She and him normally sat in the living room on the sofa and chatted for a while before she went to bed, but today Rose went straight to her room without saying a word.

They'd just dropped the remaining crew of the base that'd been drilling on Krop Tor off on their home planet. The whole experience on the Impossible Planet had been quite traumatic, and the Doctor knew fully well that Rose was probably worrying about what the Beast had told her. He decided to wait a bit longer and see if Rose would ever emerge from her room.

After a while the Doctor couldn't stand the silence. He wandered off to go find Rose's room; the TARDIS had been being a little snippy lately, changing hallways randomly a lot. He finally stumbled across the familiar door with a little rose engraved in the knob.

The Doctor pressed his ear to the door and tried to listen without disturbing Rose. He heard sniff, as if she'd been crying. Then he couldn't help himself. He knocked on her door softly. "Rose?" he called. "Are you alright?"

The sniffles stopped. He heard a shifting noise. Footsteps approached from the other side of the door and the knob slowly turned, the door creaking as it pulled open. Rose's face peeked out through the door. She was wearing an old faded shirt and sweat pants. He noticed that she definitely had been crying, judging from the eye makeup streaks under her beautiful brown eyes. Rose looked up at the Doctor. "I'm okay", she told him.

He met her eyes with concern. "Do you mind if I come in?" he asked. Rose shook her head and pulled the door open wider, allowing him to step inside. The walls of her room were a soft rosy color, to match her name. It was dark, and the duvet on her large four poster bed had an indention in it, looking as if she'd been curled up on top of it. She shuffled back to her bed and sat herself on top of the impression, knees up to her chin and arms wrapped around her legs.

The Doctor followed her in, sitting himself on the other side of her bed. He turned over to face her and asked, "You wanna talk about this?" Rose stared off into space for a while and then slowly nodded. She breathed in deeply.

"I know it sounds silly, but what the Beast said to me..." she breathed in again. "It really got to me."

The Doctor stared at her with a firm expression. "No, Rose", he told her. "It doesn't sound silly at all."

Rose continued to stare at something that seemingly only she could see. "The valiant child who will die in battle soon", she said monotonously. "Am I going to die, Doctor?" she finally turned to face him. Tears were brimming in her eyes and trickling down her cheeks. "Doctor, I'm scared."

The Doctor moved closer to her and wiped the tears from her face. "Rose", he said softly. "I already told you. The Beast was only playing with your mind. It was trying to scare you, feeding off your fears. Don't worry." He took her hand in his own.

Rose still trembled. She squeezed her eyes shut and then opened them again slowly. She seemed to calm down a bit. Then she scooted over towards the Doctor and curled herself up against him. A bit surprised, he slowly moved his arm so that it was wrapped around her. With his other hand he stroked her hair.

She laid her head against his chest and they lay together, comforting each other. After a few minutes in silence, the Doctor looked down at Rose to find her eyes shut. Her chest rose and fell slowly. She looked so peaceful, so much younger when she was asleep. Not wanting to disturb her, he laid still, letting her sleep with her head still on his chest. Soon enough he fell asleep as well, exhausted from their recent adventure. And together they lay all night in the comfort of each other's arms.


End file.
